


Good Work Foxanne

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FNAF 2, FNAF Smut, Female POV, Five Night's at freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Fox - Freeform, Foxes, Foxy - Freeform, Foxy Female, Furries, Furry, Humanoid, Short Story, Smut, fnaf - Freeform, furry creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Foxy gets an "itch" she can't scratch, she knows she can call on Jeremy to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Work Foxanne

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a FNAF 2 Furries fan-fic. It has Foxy as a female, and Jeremy as a fox as well. I went less with the animatronic approach and more a with human-animal furry approach. Hope you like it. It is shorter, and yes, it has smut ;) But yeah! Let me know what you think!

The silence of the night is calming. 

Sitting at the end of the hall you wonder what he could be doing. Sitting flicking between screens on the tablet. Watching you and everyone else with those cameras. 

You get up from your spot on the floor, and fluff you large red tail and twitch your ears.

You set of running down the corridor, through the door way and doer the other hall. Claws clicking against the checkered tiles. 

Your breasts bouncing against you, your thick thighs rubbing together, tail swaying with the rhythm of you steps. 

You reach his office before he can hit you with that damned flash light. You run into the desk bumping it softly making a "clunk" against the metal. 

You wrap your paws around the edge lip of the desk, digging your claws into the plywood. 

"Jeremy... I need you..." your voice soft against the evening air. 

He peers up from the tablet with a soft smile. He looks so adorable in that black uniform. His whisker twitch, and his ears perk up at the sight of your naked body.

Walking around the desk you use your claws to pull off his shirt, throw his hat to the side, and pull down his slacks. 

He smiles into your jade green eyes. You've been here before. He knows the drill almost as well as he knows the nightly shifts. 

You slide a paw into his boxer-briefs, feeling his stiff cock against your fur. Your catch the waist band of his boxers in your claws and rip them off with one sharp tear. 

Dripping onto his fur, you slide onto his cock. You see the chills down your spine look on his face as he enters deep into your foxy cunt.

He lifts you up onto the desk, knocking over an old soda cup, and a stack of papers that were the least of his concerns. 

He is standing, balls deep in you. He starts to thrust, first slow, then faster, until it's a pull pump and grind that makes him catch his breath in his throat.

Your tail is flustered, fluttering over the table top, catching things in it's hot and bothered path. Your bulbous clit full off blood, the base of his cock hitting it harder with every pump into you. Your juices spilling over your fur, and onto the work top soaking it in a thin layer of glistening liquid. 

You can feel your climax building, and his isn't far behind. His face locked on yours. Your ears catch wave of his husky breaths as he nears climax. 

Closing his eyes tightly you feel his aching cock filling you, rubbing every inch of your canal begging to be fulfilled. 

He busts his load inside you, spilling out and dripping down the light fur around your opening. White liquid covering your vaj and soaking the desk below you. 

You can't hold it in anymore. You scream out his name as your body shutters and tenses around his thick cock, still stiff from his efforts. You squirt all over, milky liquid combining with his pure white cum and your lubricants all over the desk, dripping over the edge onto his feet and the floor. 

He pulls out and silences your panting vocalizations with a kiss. Pulling you close digging his claws into your arched back, pressing his abs firmly against your breasts. 

He shakes off, fluffing his tail and stretching out, picking up the tablet, returning to his job, ready to take on the night satisfied. 

You plant a soft kiss against his cheek and walk back down the hall extra flirtatious, flicking your tail side to side. 

Your round the corner ready to return to your spot for the night. 

"Nice one Foxanne..." Bonnie snickers from the party room to your right. 

Too tired and too high to care you doze of to sleep still warm from the love you shared.


End file.
